harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Phoenix
The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The original Order was created in the 1970s. It was constructed after Voldemort returned to England from abroad and started his campaign to take over the Ministry of Magic and persecute Muggle-borns. The Order worked with the Ministry to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the First Wizarding War. Their first victory came in 1981, with Voldemort's first defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. The victory came with the high cost of many of their members. The Order disbanded but was reconvened in 1995 after Harry Potter informed Dumbledore of Lord Voldemort's return. The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord had returned, thus the Order alone worked to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. After an intense battle occurred there on 18 June 1996 between the Order, Dumbledore's Army, and the Death Eaters, the Ministry finally admitted the truth. The following year would see the Order losing their leader and the Ministry being conquered by Voldemort. The Order remained an underground resistance, trying to protect Muggles and broadcast the truth during the worst days of the Second Wizarding War. They answered the call to arms by Dumbledore's Army on 2 May 1998, fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the final time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Battle of Hogwarts ended with Voldemort's death at Harry Potter's hands and a decisive victory for the Order and their allies. History First Wizarding War Origin , Edgar Bones, Aberforth Dumbledore, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin.]] The Order of the Phoenix was founded by Albus Dumbledore during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power in the 1970s. Dumbledore formed the Order to combat Voldemort's increasing threat and power. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic also joined the Order to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults aimed to crush the Dark Rebellion. Dumbledore created a method of communication among Order members by inventing a way to make Patronuses speak. Although the Death Eaters had been attacking mostly Muggles and Muggle-borns to spread terror, they soon turned to attacking "blood traitors" such as Order members as well. The Order had to work hard, as they were outnumbered by a ratio of 20:1 by the Death Eaters. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were murdered by a group of five Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, the Bones family was almost completely destroyed, Benjy Fenwick was brutally murdered, and Marlene McKinnon and her family were murdered by Death Eaters, including Travers. Even as the Order suffered great losses, they continued to fight, and four of their members — James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Longbottom — defied Voldemort himself three times. The Prophecy This defiance made the two couples and their infant sons Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom targets of a prophecy concerning a child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Death Eater Severus Snape heard part of the prophecy and reported it to Voldemort, who believed it referred to Harry Potter. He decided to hunt down the Potters, choosing the half-blood Harry, like Voldemort himself, as opposed to the pure-blood, Neville. The Potters, who were in hiding under the Fidelius Charm, caused Snape to change his side since he had always been in love with Lily Potter and felt the need to give her something in return for the friendship the two had shared years before. murdered by Lord Voldemort while protecting an infant Harry Potter]] It was not enough to save them, however; Dumbledore offered to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper in suspicion that a member of the Order who was a very close friend to the family has turned spy for the Death Eaters. James, however, insisted that Harry's godfather Sirius Black was a better candidate for the role, but Black had a different plan; he secretly suggested to James and Lily to use him as a decoy while another Order member among their closest friends, Peter Pettigrew, took the Secret-Keeper position instead. Since he was the Death Eater spy Dumbledore was suspicious of, Pettigrew betrayed the Potters a week after the Fidelius Charm was performed, and Voldemort came to their home in Godric's Hollow on 31 October 1981. He summarily murdered James, but offered Lily a chance to live, as requested by Severus Snape. She rejected the offer, begging for her son's life, and Voldemort used the Killing Curse against her and then on Harry. Because Lily had willingly sacrificed herself out of love for her son, Harry was shielded from the spell, and the curse backfired. Because Voldemort had made Horcruxes, he did not die, but he lost his own physical form. He also inadvertently made Harry himself a Horcrux, as a piece of his soul embedded itself into a scar on Harry's forehead. Disbandment on trial for the capture and torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom]] The First Wizarding War ended with a victory for the Order and the Ministry, but the Death Eaters were still a danger. Black attempted to apprehend Pettigrew on a London street after the latter fled the scene at Godric's Hollow with his master's wand, but Pettigrew faked his own death by murdering many innocent Muggles with one Blasting Curse and cutting off his own finger, then escaped in his Animagus form (a rat) to hide with the Weasley family under the name "Scabbers". As a result, Black was permanently made the scapegoat for his friend's crimes and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Other actual Death Eaters, such as Travers, Mulciber and three who helped with the Bones murders, were likewise captured and imprisoned. Four of them — the Lestrange brothers; Rabastan and Rodolphus, Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr — attacked the Longbottoms shortly after their master's defeat. Seeking information about their master's downfall, the Death Eaters drove Alice and Frank insane with the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eaters and many of their comrades were caught and sentenced to Azkaban, some of them turned in by Igor Karkaroff, who was released in exchange for information. Others, such as Lucius Malfoy, managed to avoid prison by claiming to have only served Voldemort under the Imperius Curse, though Order members were sceptical of such claims. ]]Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, who had turned spy for the Order "at great personal risk" prior to Voldemort's fall, suspected that Voldemort would return, and they determined that Harry Potter had to be protected, having Order members such as Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, and Dedalus Diggle keep a discreet eye on him throughout his childhood. However, the war was over, and the Order was disbanded. The members were, for the most part, powerful witches and wizards with many other demands on their time and if the second incarnation of the Order is indicative, there may well have been internal pressures and uncertainties which, in the absence of a clear, external threat, would make it inadvisable to attempt to maintain the group. Second Wizarding War The Order reconvenes On 24 June, 1995, Lord Voldemort returned to power. His servant Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Alastor Moody, had manipulated the Goblet of Fire in order to ensure Harry Potter became a Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry and fellow Champion Cedric Diggory touched the Triwizard Cup, not knowing that it had been made a Portkey, they were transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Peter Pettigrew murdered Cedric and then performed a ritual to resurrect Voldemort, who then summoned his Death Eaters to him. Harry managed to escape and inform Albus Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's return. , assigned to transport Harry Potter to 12 Grimmauld Place]] Within an hour, the original Order members had been informed. Dumbledore had Sirius Black, who was still wanted by the Ministry, sent in his Animagus form (a dog) to alert key members such as Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Remus Lupin of the new threat under the name "Snuffles". Upon its reconstitution, the Order set up headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place in London — Sirius's family home. The house was protected with the Fidelius Charm, with Dumbledore as Secret-Keeper. Members of the Order were assigned by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter and for guard duty. Harry and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also assisted the Order, though, being under-age, they were not official members. Ministry relations '' article questioning Dumbledore's sanity for claiming Voldemort had returned]] Although Dumbledore and the original members of the Order accepted the return of Lord Voldemort, members of the Ministry of Magic, including Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, were not convinced. Fudge preferred to believe that Dumbledore was spreading rumours in an attempt to undercut his authority as Minister. Years earlier, there had been widespread support for Dumbledore to take the position, although he declined, choosing instead to remain at Hogwarts. In his early years as Minister, Fudge was constantly bombarding Dumbledore, frantically seeking advice. These actions sowed the seeds of paranoia in Fudge, as he feared Dumbledore would usurp his power. He also accused Dumbledore of "going senile in his old years", and declared that he was clearly mistaken about Voldemort's return. However, some Aurors in the Ministry, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, came to believe Dumbledore and joined the Order in secret. Under the Ministry's influence, the Daily Prophet portrayed Dumbledore and Harry as either liars or nutters, and thus many members of the wizarding public did not believe in Voldemort's return either. The Order was forced to exist underground and certain members were unable to even greet one another in public, for fear of exposing their allegiances. Voldemort and his Death Eaters took advantage of the Ministry's folly, conducting their business in secret for a year. Among their goals was to obtain a record of the prophecy concerning Voldemort and Harry, which was kept in the Department of Mysteries. The Order kept guard on the area but were hampered by the Ministry's lack of cooperation. Voldemort eventually managed to lure Harry there, along with five members of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation Harry, Hermione, and Ron founded at Hogwarts in response to Ministry employee Dolores Umbridge refusing to teach students practical Defence Against the Dark Arts. The group of teenagers were ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. The Order became aware of this through Severus Snape, and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt raced to the Ministry to battle the Death Eaters. The Order managed to save the students, and the prophecy was destroyed, but Sirius was murdered by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus Dumbledore helped round up the other Death Eaters, summoned the Aurors, and then duelled Voldemort in defence of Harry. All of the Order members that participated in the battle were wounded, with exception of Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. In addition, all Dumbledore's Army members were injured except for Harry. Several Ministry personnel, including Minister Fudge, entered the Ministry Atrium at the end of this duel, thus seeing Voldemort for themselves. Voldemort Disapparated with Bellatrix, but Fudge was forced to admit that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been right. He was soon replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic. Guarding Hogwarts acting as a Hogwarts guard]] The battle marked the official beginning of the Second Wizarding War. Although Scrimgeour was a more proactive Minister than Fudge had been, he proved to be suspicious of the Order and of Dumbledore as well. He tried to convince Harry Potter to ally himself with the Ministry to boost public morale, but Harry was disgusted by Scrimgeour's high-handed methods and declared his loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order. Over the course of the school year, Dumbledore taught Harry about Voldemort's past and of the existence of his Horcruxes. This extra lessons would prove to be valuable, as they gave Harry much needed information regarding Voldemort's past. over Hogwarts during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower]] In the meantime, the Order kept watch at Hogwarts. However, Draco Malfoy, becoming a Death Eater in place of his incarcerated father, managed to use a Vanishing Cabinet to get Death Eaters into the school, and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower ensued. Dumbledore was cornered by Malfoy, but the headmaster managed to convince the boy to lower his wand, and Severus Snape stepped in to kill Dumbledore. Not knowing that this was a plan Dumbledore and Snape had conceived earlier, nor of the headmaster's medical condition due to the curse, the Order believed that they had been betrayed. Fall of the Ministry of Magic ]] Now under the leadership of Alastor Moody, the Order's next goal was to remove Harry from his relatives' home before the protection offered by his mother's blood expired on his seventeenth birthday. Unfortunately, a number of the simpler solutions to the situation, such as Floo Powder or Apparition were unavailable due to monitoring by the Ministry, which was being infiltrated by the Death Eaters, and Harry, as an under-age wizard, still had the trace on him. The Order also assigned two of its members, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, to take Harry's relatives into hiding so that they could not be targeted by Death Eaters. Thus, the Order had to fly him out, using six decoys disguised as Harry with Polyjuice Potion. Despite being ambushed by over thirty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, the Order managed to get Harry to safety at the Burrow, their next headquarters since Snape knew of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sadly, Moody and Harry's beloved pet owl, Hedwig, were killed in the fray. during their attack on the Burrow]] Five days later, on 1 August 1997, the Death Eaters seized control of the Ministry. Scrimgeour was murdered and Pius Thicknesse, who Corban Yaxley had under the Imperius Curse, was installed as Voldemort's puppet Minister for Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt managed to warn the Order of the coup by sending his Patronus to the Burrow, where Bill and Fleur's reception was being held. Death Eaters stormed the wedding looking for Harry. Various Order members were interrogated, but none were killed. In the meantime, Harry had vanished along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three sought to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, a concept and mission of which the rest of the Order had not been informed. Resistance |And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be "wizards first"?|Royal |I'd say that it's one short step from "wizards first" to "pure-bloods first", and then to "Death Eaters." We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving.|Order members on Potterwatch in 1998|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows}} While Voldemort controlled the Ministry, the Order members were fugitives. The Weasleys were kept under heavy surveillance, as they were known to associate with Harry. The Taboo curse was placed upon Voldemort's name since only enemies of the Dark Lord were willing to speak it aloud. This caused Kingsley to nearly be captured after saying the name, but managed to fight off the Death Eaters that attacked him and went on the run. The Weasleys were also forced into hiding after it was discovered that Ron was travelling with Harry, "Undesirable Number 1," in the spring of 1998. The Weasleys abandoned The Burrow and stayed with their Aunt Muriel, protected by the Fidelius Charm, with the exception of Bill who resided at Shell Cottage with Fleur. This led to Arthur and Bill quitting their respective jobs, Ginny being pulled out of school, and the twins Fred and George Weasley unable to man their shop. ]]The Order led the underground resistance, participating in the radio programme ''Potterwatch, which broadcast the truth while the Daily Prophet and other news outlets were controlled by the corrupted Ministry. The Order encouraged people to do as they were doing — protect innocent Muggles from being harmed for the amusement of Death Eaters, and Muggle-borns who were being persecuted by the Ministry's new Muggle-Born Registration Commission. They also encouraged the wizarding community to stay strong and united, especially in such dark times. Battle of Hogwarts On 1 May 1998, the Order received the call to arms from Neville Longbottom, who was left leading Dumbledore's Army at the Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts. He used the Dumbledore's Army coins to contact members of the D.A. who had already graduated Hogwarts, thus assembling a small fighting force. Along with the D.A., the Order of the Phoenix took a final stand against Voldemort and his army. The school was evacuated, the younger students leaving and the ones of age, wanting to fight staying. They formulated the battle plan with the professors of Hogwarts, who led fighters to the three highest towers, while Kingsley, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley led troops to the school grounds, and Fred and George Weasley organised the defence of the entrances and passageways into the school. The wooden bridge was also destroyed during by Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny under the orders of McGonagall. The bridge was destroyed using charges. The Battle of Hogwarts beginning at midnight on 2 May, was a fierce conflict. When Lord Voldemort learned that Harry was in the castle to locate and destroy one of his final Horcruxes, he ordered every Death Eater and creature that had pledged loyalty to him to attack the school. The battle was fought through the castle and the grounds. It resulted in many casualties, the fifty fallen. Of those fallen fifty, Order members Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were murdered. Remus was murdered by Antonin Dolohov and Tonks by Bellatrix Lestrange. Fred Weasley was also killed in an explosion outside the Room of Requirement, this explosion destroyed the seventh-floor corridor. Severus Snape met in secret with Voldemort, Voldemort killed him using Nagini, in order to gain the full power of the elder wand. Voldemort withdrew his forces and gave Harry an ultimatum, face him or he would destroy Hogwarts and kill every last person that attempted to aid him. After learning from Snape's memories that he had to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated, Harry willingly went to Voldemort. He let the Dark Lord hit him with a Killing Curse, not putting up a fight. However, Harry survived the encounter briefly entering limbo. Harry choose to return to the land of the living to finish his fight, resulting in him defeating Voldemort once and for all. This led to the end of the Second Wizarding War. The remainder of the Death Eaters were either captured, killed, or fled school grounds. Disbandment becomes Minister for Magic]] After the final downfall of Voldemort, the Order was disbanded since their mission was complete. The surviving members resumed their lives, though hailed as war heroes and revered for their contributions to fighting the Dark Forces. Several young members (notably Harry and Ron) went on to become Aurors in order to track down the remaining followers of Voldemort who were still at large. Kingsley went on to be Minister for Magic and led a massive reform of the Ministry, weeding out corruption and making the Ministry a more enjoyable place to work. Enemy of the Order, Dolores Umbridge was sentenced to life in Azkaban for crimes against humanity. It can be assumed that Snatchers and Albert Runcorn were sentenced to Azkaban, as well. Snatchers were not Death Eaters but still committed many horrible acts during the height of the Second Wizarding War, such as murdering Muggle-born Ted Tonks. Runcorn also helped send many Muggle-borns to prison, by having their family trees examined. ]] The dementors were removed from Azkaban and more humane ways of containing prisoners were put in place. Hermione Granger worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and helped better the treatment of house-elves, before becoming deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione eventually rose to the position of Minister for Magic. Harry was promoted to Head Auror in 2007,Wizard of the Month at the age of 26 and then went on to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement by the summer of 2020. The Calamity Several of the surviving members of the Order were involved in helping members of the Statute of Secrecy Task Force in various ways to prepare for the difficult task of containing The Calamity, including Charlie Weasley,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (here)Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (here) Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (here) Kingsley Shacklebolt,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite - (see video) Aberforth Dumbledore,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Minerva McGonagall,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Rubeus Hagrid,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here)Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) Hestia JonesHarry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here)Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) and Dedalus Diggle,Harry Potter: Wizards Unite (see here) though the latter only indirectly. This might imply that the Order were reconstituted, at least partially, in order to help coordinate the collaborated efforts made to address the The Calamity. Given the Order's activities and how the Calamity was believed to be closely linked to the London Five, it is possible that the Order was involved in Harry Potter's in his continued, off-the-record search for the missing individuals after the Ministry formally closed the case. It can be assumed that once the threat the Calamity posed to the wizarding world was dealt with, the Order became inactive once more. Affiliates of the Order Members File:OotP.jpg|center|555px|thumb|Members of the Original Order of the Phoenix pose for a photo in 1981 (click on specific people to be redirected to the respective article) poly 15 324 12 278 16 245 3 242 2 198 12 181 26 176 19 154 27 133 40 131 50 146 55 173 62 183 43 190 35 210 32 234 32 263 34 281 39 292 45 308 48 325 Fabian Prewett poly 78 139 94 148 96 158 92 171 91 178 91 183 99 185 110 187 116 198 119 214 115 228 112 239 115 251 117 264 117 281 124 296 130 320 130 325 52 323 46 302 39 283 36 273 35 243 37 212 43 193 57 186 64 181 63 177 61 169 60 154 64 142 Gideon Prewett poly 133 323 129 297 120 273 117 238 120 208 118 188 123 173 135 161 141 155 141 146 134 134 142 120 150 114 163 121 167 135 168 155 181 157 171 166 166 185 165 201 165 209 156 234 152 258 153 281 158 294 162 299 166 313 167 320 167 324 Remus Lupin poly 171 323 165 301 157 285 155 273 157 245 161 230 165 218 169 206 167 190 172 170 182 160 189 158 198 166 202 174 207 183 207 200 208 211 215 215 220 229 220 242 221 258 223 281 227 297 227 309 230 324 230 326 170 324 Lily Evans poly 209 183 214 175 208 157 213 143 220 138 233 141 239 150 241 167 242 179 260 182 237 196 232 201 228 215 228 228 225 236 223 247 221 229 219 213 212 208 210 208 210 197 210 181 214 175 Peter Pettigrew poly 231 325 229 291 225 268 223 249 231 230 231 213 231 203 238 197 251 190 255 183 265 177 265 167 260 159 263 143 274 138 284 140 291 148 291 167 289 180 295 189 305 196 313 200 314 214 317 229 321 247 321 261 319 279 321 299 320 323 320 326 James Potter poly 323 325 322 244 320 228 320 213 326 197 335 182 348 176 353 173 349 164 345 157 343 148 349 139 353 132 361 128 369 132 377 135 380 146 381 158 380 171 385 178 395 184 405 192 412 206 417 223 418 239 415 249 399 257 392 261 393 273 394 295 397 324 Sirius Black poly 389 177 400 161 397 152 401 140 407 129 421 126 433 132 439 150 444 162 446 170 456 176 460 183 450 188 442 197 437 205 434 216 437 227 442 237 436 239 428 245 420 253 414 267 410 282 411 295 416 304 423 311 428 319 427 324 398 324 395 260 417 249 419 236 416 215 414 203 406 194 399 183 391 178 Albus Dumbledore poly 442 145 459 115 476 85 494 69 509 75 518 87 520 105 521 119 534 133 549 145 550 149 544 157 538 157 523 156 515 159 512 170 514 179 518 193 507 185 497 178 489 171 489 153 485 138 474 139 462 146 461 159 464 169 466 175 463 180 460 181 453 168 447 166 443 146 Rubeus Hagrid poly 501 325 505 278 497 259 494 228 501 211 518 197 518 180 516 169 519 158 531 158 540 161 541 176 536 193 540 199 553 204 564 214 567 245 564 265 554 291 560 324 Alice Longbottom poly 563 324 557 290 568 250 568 217 567 206 556 203 543 197 538 191 541 181 557 175 560 169 555 156 551 151 553 138 559 131 567 127 579 139 581 155 578 166 593 178 606 185 611 195 609 217 613 233 612 255 610 274 607 290 596 325 Frank Longbottom poly 614 226 611 207 613 191 601 176 586 170 582 166 585 150 596 149 597 142 597 130 602 120 610 114 622 116 627 125 633 134 631 144 638 150 643 151 637 165 634 180 636 190 631 196 623 200 615 225 615 241 619 257 622 266 621 276 620 295 620 310 616 323 599 324 613 265 615 241 613 220 612 210 614 193 Alastor Moody poly 618 324 624 279 624 257 617 246 617 228 625 205 634 197 639 187 636 174 640 158 648 147 657 146 665 155 671 164 672 174 669 190 669 204 676 208 685 219 688 235 685 250 684 268 681 323 Dorcas Meadowes poly 683 325 689 243 689 223 681 208 672 203 673 184 675 166 668 152 672 145 678 141 686 144 691 149 695 160 699 173 699 187 705 198 712 212 718 225 719 245 722 268 718 290 712 311 710 324 Marlene McKinnon poly 720 222 701 186 702 172 709 163 718 154 721 152 720 139 720 131 726 125 735 121 745 123 754 131 754 142 748 148 745 157 743 171 745 176 734 191 723 220 Elphias Doge poly 713 325 722 277 722 241 720 223 733 199 747 177 745 165 749 151 760 143 770 145 777 153 781 171 781 184 787 193 795 200 799 234 796 261 790 274 797 324 Emmeline Vance poly 319 217 317 202 310 194 300 189 303 179 311 173 310 162 313 143 317 133 327 127 339 136 344 146 347 155 347 167 349 177 336 184 328 189 Edgar Bones desc none Allies During the First Wizarding War, the Order was allied with the Ministry of Magic. During the Second Wizarding War, however, the Ministry was at times sceptical of Lord Voldemort's return and later taken over by Voldemort's followers. The Order was allied with Dumbledore's Army, as well as various individuals, during that conflict. Etymology , Dumbledore's phoenix]] The Order of the Phoenix is named for the magical bird. The Order's founder and original leader, Albus Dumbledore, had a phoenix named Fawkes for pet, and his Patronus also took the form of a phoenix. Fawkes gave two feathers to comprise the cores of the wands of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort , key figures in the conflict between the Order and the Death Eaters. Fawkes also participated in the conflict at least twice: he came to Harry's aid against Slytherin's Basilisk , and later at the battle of the Department of Mysteries intercepted a Killing Curse Voldemort aimed at Dumbledore. In mythology, the phoenix often represents resurrection and life after death. This could allude to how the Order of the Phoenix was reborn after Voldemort returned to power, and how Harry Potter survived two Killing Curses. The Order's name thus symbolises their opposition to an organisation focused on causing death and finding unnatural, Dark methods of achieving immortality. Behind the scenes Apparating into the Department of Mysteries]] *While not confirmed, it is likely that the surviving members of the Order got celebrity status of sorts, just like the members of the, as of 2014, 'legendary' Dumbledore's Army, considering their considerably greater contributions to fighting Lord Voldemort and his forces than the aforementioned DADA club. *It's implied that as with the Death Eaters, there are more members that haven't been seen. Ron and Hermione inform Harry that they believe there to be more than the twenty-something members that they've met, and Moody tells Harry of a rear Advance Guard that was to take over if the initial group were to be attacked, although more or less every identified member of the Order save Sirius Black and the extended Weasely family were in it. Furthermore, there are a few unknown members seen in the photograph of the original Order in the Order of the Phoenix film. Still, their numbers are significantly fewer than those of the Death Eaters. *In the film adaptation of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, which differs significantly from the novel version, the Order of the Phoenix members Apparate into the Department of Mysteries and save the Dumbledore's Army members by Apparating directly into the area where the Death Eaters holding them at wand-point. *Also in the films, Order members are shown as Apparating in clouds of white smoke, while the Death Eaters Apparate in clouds of black smoke. This may be a reference to the Death Eaters' use and corruption by Dark Magic, causing them to apparate in black smoke, as opposed to the white smoke of the Order members. *Molly Weasley is not stated to have been a member of the original Order, despite her brothers being members. This is likely due to the fact that she gave birth to, and took care of, seven children during the course of the First Wizarding WarBill was born in 1970, which is approximately when the war began, and Ginny was born in 1981, two months before the end of the war.. *If the list of members of the Order of the Phoenix, above, is complete, then the mortality rate (including permanent incapacitation) of members, during the First and Second Wizarding Wars combined, rivals that of the Black Death in fourteenth-century Europe. About 44% of members died during the First Wizarding War, and 26% were killed by Death Eaters during the course of the Second Wizarding War. Horace Slughorn refers to this in . *Given the phoenix embossed on book, the Order of the Phoenix may actually go back to the fight against Gellert Grindelwald and the book may represent one of the other ways the Order had to communicate with one another. *It may be that the Order of the Phoenix was inspired by the , where one of J.K. Rowling's professed favourite authors, , was a member. The argument is made more likely by the fact that several original members of the Order of the Phoenix seem to be named after members of the Fabian Society: Emmeline Vance for , Fabian Prewett for the Fabian Society itself, Sturgis Podmore for , and Kingsley Shacklebolt for . The Fabian Society's members were also closely associated with a magical association called the . *In J.K. Rowling's early plot outlines of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (http://chandlermariecraig.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/rowling_outline2.gif) it seems that the titles of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were swapped - the Order of the Phoenix being the group Harry, Ron and Hermione set up at Hogwarts, whilst Dumbledore's Army being Dumbledore's original army in the First Wizarding War. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) Notes and references es:Orden del Fénix et:Fööniksi Ordu fi:Feeniksin kilta fr:Ordre du Phénix id:Orde Phoenix nl:Orde van de Feniks pl:Zakon Feniksa pt-br:Ordem da Fênix ru:Орден Феникса Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Blood traitors Category:Ministry of Magic allies Order of the Phoenix